


Book

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: You meets an interesting person at the bookstore.





	Book

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday bear!!

You yawned. The small quiet bookstore was completely empty. These days were the kinds of days where You wanted to just sleep. She stood up and headed into the store’s back room. Inside, were You’s belongings and a few other things you’d find in a bookstore. 

This was, sadly, a normal day for You ever since she started this job. She’d come in, sit at the counter and occasionally ring someone up. It was mundane but a good break from her life. The bell that hung on the front door rang. You thought it was probably one of the older usuals.

“Welcom-”

A girl her age had walked in. The girl’s amber eyes scanned the bookstore. Those same eyes landed on You and the girl began to walk over. You, at this point, was panicking. Who was this beauty and why was she in a boring bookstore and not somewhere better.

“Excuse me, do you have Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë?”

“Let me find it for you!”

You led the girl to the back of the store and shuffled through the dusty bookshelves. “So what’s your name?”

“Ah, Sakurauchi Riko.”

“Nice to meet ya, Riko! I’m Watanabe You. It’s really nice to meet new people y’know.”

Riko hummed. She watched as You continued to search. A great amount of dust had come into the air causing both girls to sneeze. You began to laugh.

“I’ve never seen two people sneeze at the same time!”

“It’s so surreal!”

You finally pulled out the book Riko wanted. It was a fairly thick book with a blue cover. Riko’s face lit up as You handed Wuthering Heights to her. They walked to the counter and You rung the girl up.

“Here’s your receipt!” You said.

“Thanks.” Riko grabbed the receipt. “Do you have a pen?”

You handed the girl a pen and Riko began to scribble down something onto the receipt. She handed the pen back to You and left. You noticed something on the counter. It was Riko’s receipt.

“Wait! You forgot your-”

She noticed something on the paper. It was a number.

“Call me! You’re cute!” then a number below.

You would definitely call later.


End file.
